Our Azerathian Princess
by TheLoneFighter
Summary: Allura Roth, heir to the Azerathian throne, has heard many stories about her mothers past. But a week before her fourteen birthday, Allura stand in front of a broken mirror in her room and makes one wish. And from there, many strange, dangerous, happy and


Disclaimer: I do Not own the Titans. But a few characters are my own.

Summary: Im not too sure how to describe this story, but Ill try my best.

Allura Roth, heir to the Azerathian throne, has heard many stories about her mothers past. But a week before her fourteen birthday, Allura stand in front of a broken mirror in her room and makes one wish. And from there, many strange, dangerous, happy and dark things start to happen.

Chapter one: Of strange Princess' and interdimensional mirrors.

In another dimension, a fair land called Azerath was awakening for a usual day of activities. In the castle a certain queen was already awake, along with a trusted servant and friend.

"What am I to get her for her birthday" asked Raven out aloud. In the years Raven had spent ruling Azerath, she had changed. Her hair was long and flowing. Her personality had become one of happiness and kindness. Raven was dressed in a average Azerathian dress, it was blue with sequins arranged in swirls along the bottom. "She said she didn't want anything, but she is my daughter, she has to have something"

"Perhaps she would be happy with a trip. I have overheard her telling young Orion that she would like to get out of the castle a little more" said Althea. Mother of Orion, she had straight black and lovely chocolate brown eyes.

"No, going outside the castle is dangerous, even if she is powerful" sighed Raven shaking her head.

"Well then, maybe, just maybe, Master Wolf might be able to return for her birthday. She always did like him" mused Althea.

Raven jumped to her feet "That is a perfect idea Thea, send a letter to him, tell him to come and then set up preparations" Althea bowed and ran from the room.

Raven sighed and sat down to start her breakfast.

-------------------------

Elsewhere in the castle a girl was wide awake, sitting on the edge of a bed. The girl was dressed in a green and black dress that reached her knees The top half was black with two single green buttons, it was rather like a corset, the bottom half was a simple grass green with a black hem at the bottom. On her hands were one black glove and one green one, and on her feet were grass green ballet-like shoes with ribbons wrapped in a criss-crossing fashion all the way up to her knees.

From her neck hung a lone piece of jewellery, it was a simple locket with two words inscribed on the front. 'We're forever'. Her mother had given it to her for her thirteenth birthday, saying her father had given it to her when they had their two year anniversary.

This girl was strange in appearance, even for an Azerathian. Her hair was a green colour and it hung to her chin, her eyes were too green and her skin was of pale grey. Green hair was unheard of in Azerath, although other strange colours such as blue and pink were found, but the hair was not what was strange, it was her ears, for they were pointed. 'Rather like an elf's' she often thought. This girls name was Allura Roth, heir to the throne of Azerath.

Allura looked around her room. It was exactly how she liked it. The walls were painted a sky-blue with various coloured animals dotted all around, some were earth animals that she read about or her mother described to her, some were demonic, Azerathian or other dimensional, but what Allura really loved about these pictures were if you touched one they would all start moving, running around her walls and ceiling.

On one wall stood her Birchwood closet, it was filled with dresses and other clothes she had to wear. Then to her right was her wooden desk, neatly organised with quills, bottles of inks and parchments.

Next to the bed was a large dog basket, and in the dog basket was a strange looking dog. He was completely black, with glowing yellow eyes. The dog was special.

On one of the many times she had sneaked out of the castle, she found the dog, lying half-dead in the hills, although it was only a puppy then. So Allura brought it home, and after explaining to her mother about finding him, she was allowed to keep him.

She called him Fabian, and they formed a strong bond. And after time, the pair was inseparable. Allura believed that Fabian had some sort of magic of his own, because, she could often sit and talk with him, and he would often answer back.

When she told her mother this, her mother's eyes just glistened with tears and she just said that it was wonderful, and that she was special.

Next to her left was a large bookcase that almost took up one wall, it was filled with over four hundred books. Allura loved to read.

She turned her attention to next to the four-poster bed, there, stood a full-length mirror. It was a gift from her uncle Wolf. He was an interdimensional explorer; he told her he picked it up from a dimension called Hyj, pronounced Hi-Jay.

It was said that, if you were of a pure soul, you could stand in front of it and it would give you the one thing you desired the most. But apparently it hadn't worked in over a thousand years.

She stood up from the bed and stood in front of the mirror. Just lately, she had been curious about her heritage. Sure her mother told her a little about her father, he was from earth, they were best-friends then eventually lovers, and then one day someone pushed her mother through a portal which landed her in Azerath.

Everyone had try'd everything to open it back, but nothing could break it. Her father didn't even get to know the chance that he was going to be a father. And eventually, they gave up trying to return her mother to earth, and her mother took over Azerath.

Her mother told her of her family, about the Titans and the few children there were before everything happened. Her mother told her she often wondered if Carlson, who-ever-the heck he was, still remembered her.

A single thought ran through her mind that moment as she stared at her-self and that thought was 'I want my family here'

A knock on her door brought her from her musings to open her bedroom door. There stood a boy, he was fourteen-years-old. He wore a dark blue Azerathian top, with black trousers that were tucked into his boots. From his belt hung a chain, which was attached to a brown leather bag. The boy's skin was a pale colour, his hair was a raven black and his eyes were shocking blue. His name was Orion Amadeus, and he was her personal body-guard and best-friend.

"Morning m'lady, may I accompany you to breakfast" he asked joking, offering his arm to her.

"Why sir, yes you may" she replied in a fake, high girlish voice taking his arm. "Come on Fabian, breakfast" she called over her shoulder.

As they walked away from the room, neither noticed the mirror, or the images it was portraying.

Earth, dimension MWE-327

Jump city

Titan gathering.

Every Titan and their child were gathered in the party. All dancing, laughing and generally having a great time. Although Challenging, was slightly down.

Ever since Raven fell through the portal, he hadn't been the same. Sure he joked about, tried to keep a calm and okay attitude up, but everyone knew he was hurting inside, and they knew that he still was. He hadn't been on a date in years, and seeing everyone all loved up, with kids kind of put him down.

He had loved Raven with all his heart, and he was going to ask her to marry him that very day she had been taken. He wanted to grow up and have kids with her, he wanted for her to be happy, happy with him.

"Hey Uncle Gar" said a voice, Challenging looked around to see Carlson staring at him. Carlson was nineteen. And the spitting-image of his father Cyborg although without the metal. Carlson was the only child of the second generation to become a Titan, and his hero alias was known as Tech.

"Oh, hey Carl" he said a little glumly. Carlson raised an eyebrow.

"You still miss her don't ya" he asked laughing at the look on his uncle's face "I was four when she went missing, I still remember her. And I still feel close to her, and probably always will"

Challenging smiled weakly, taking a sip of whatever was in his cup. "I know we tried everything to get her back, but I cant help feeling that we'll see her again, one day" he said.

Carlson laid a hand on his uncles shoulder "Me too, me too". And with that Carlson walked away, soon to be replaced by NightWing.

"Hey Gar" he greeted.

"Hey Rich" Challenging greeted. He watched as little Jennie and Lucas Aqua spun around and around, pink and black hair flying over their faces.

"Weird isn't it, years ago, I wouldn't of imagined little Titans running around, play fighting with powers. Kinda makes me feel old" NightWing said.

"Why's you say that" Challenging asked a little bitterly. He was a little sensitive with this subject.

"Well, one day we'll get to old to be Titans anymore and this lot" NightWing motioned to the second generation "will have to take our place. Whether it be the leader, the joker, technician, doctor, happy-go-lucky person or" but Challenging cut him off.

"Dark quiet Goth" he said sadly.

NightWing sighed. "We'll get her back, I don't know when, but we'll see her" he reassured him.

Then something very strange happened. The room went eerily quiet, the music stopped, everyone stopped dancing or talking, Cyborg even stopped eating, with a fork half-way to his mouth. A whisper filled their ears, a girls whisper. Over and over again it said 'I want my family here'. The words just kept filling their ears. Making their heads spin.

Some of the young children covered their ears and were quickly grabbed by their parents. A blazing bright white light filled their eyes, their bodies went numb and cold, and then before their very eyes a blue portal seemed to cover them.

And all some of the Titans could think was 'I've seen this before".


End file.
